Finding Dennis
Based on the movie spoofs Finding Nemo in 2003 mixed with DuckHuntStudios and MegaKabuterimon Productions in the year 2016. Available now. * Marlin - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Nemo - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Dory - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Gill - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Bloat - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) * Peach - Baku (Yo-kai Watch) * Gurgle - Swampy (Where’s My Water?) * Bubbles - Babblong (Yo-kai Watch) * Deb - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) * Flo - Wolfwoman (Hotel Transylvania) * Jacques - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) * Nigel - Pteranodon (Primeval) * School of Moonfish - Fish Buddies (Bubble Guppies) * Crush - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) * Squirt - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Mr. Ray - Lugia (Pokemon) * Bruce - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Anchor - Nash (The Good Dinosaur) * Chum - Tyrunt (Pokemon) * Blenny - Scaredy Squirrel * Anglerfish - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) * Seagulls - Anurognathuses (Primeval) * Whale - Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) * Jerald - Pteranodon (Jurassic Park 3) * Tad - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) * Pearl - Young Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) * Sheldon - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Barry (Jurassic World) * Barbara Sherman - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) * Darla Sherman - Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) * Coral - Martha (Hotel Transylvania) * Barracuda - Lagiacrus (Monster Hunter 3: Tri) * Bill - Grandpa Longneck (The Land before Time) * Ted - Manny (Ice Age) * Bob - Simba (The Lion Guard) * Mother Fish - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) (also known will be Father Fish) * Guppies - Bubble Guppies * Two Fish Taking Crab’s Shell - Treecko and Mankey (Pokemon) * Shell Less Crab - Dwebble (Pokemon) * Mr. Johanson - King Dedede (Kirby Dream Land Returns) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Serperior (Pokemon) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Snivy (Pokemon) * Other Fish Students - Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Mudkip, Chimchar, Piplup, Oshawott, Emolga, Chespin, Dedenne, Komasan, Komajuro, and Blazion (Pokemon/Yo-kai Watch) * Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Rattata (Pokemon) * Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) and Dimorphodon (Jurassic World) * Patient #1 - Supervisor Nick (Jurassic World) * Chuckles (Darla’s Previous Fish) - Compsognathus (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Squishy - Zycore (Pokemon: Z Stories) * Jellyfish Forest - Octocrush (Monster Legends) * Sea Turtles - Longnecks (The Land before Time: The Great Longneck Migration) * Sea Turtle Babies - Tinysauruses (The Land before Time: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) * Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin’s Story - Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) * Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions) * Minnow - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Big Trout - Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Lobsters - Makuu and his Crocodiles (The Lion Guard) * Swordfishes - Mega Charizard and Mecharachanard (Pokemon: Mega Evolution) * Dolphins - Lizzy Croc and Orkey (Daniel Tales) * Bird Group #1 - Seagulls (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Birds on Lighthouse - Laval, Cragger, Eris, Razar, Gorzan, Rogon, Worriz, and Bladvic (LEGO Legends of Chima) * Bird Group #2 - Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Swanna, Fletchling, Fletchinder, and Talonflame (Pokemon) * Pelican #1 - Pterano (The Land before Time: The Stone of Cold Fire) * Patient #2 - Beni (The Mummy) * Krill Swimming Away - Cheep Cheeps (Super Mario) * Davey Reynolds - Gray Mitchell (Jurassic World) * Pelican #2 - Quetzalcoatlus (Flying Monsters 3D) * Other Pelicans - Pterosaurs (Flying Monsters 3D) * Boy in the Waiting Room - Nate (Yo-kai Watch) * Green Crab - Scorm (LEGO Legends of Chima) * Red Crab - Sparratus (LEGO Legends of Chima) * Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Woolly Mammoths (10,000 BC) * Fishermen - Eddie Carr and Nick Van Owen (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:MegaKabuterimon Productions